UN AMOR GITANO
by saori serena kou
Summary: PARA EL AMOR VERDADERO NO IMPORTA LAS CLASES SOCIALES, Y AUN MAS, SI ES UN AMOR GITANO


Un amor gitano.

 **Créditos: Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran Masami Kurumada. La historia es totalmente mía. La historia esta basada en la canción: Corazón Gitano. Dueto: Pimpinela**

En una mañana de primavera, Seiya el gitano, estaba recordando como conoció a su amada, Saori Kido, hija de una de las Familias prestigiadas, y tiene una hacienda que es muy reconocida "El Santuario De Athena". Es la hija menor del Gran Shun Kido. Desde niños se conocieron y crecieron. Ahora esta ansioso de volver a verla, ya que su familia la mandó a estudiar en una escuela muy prestigiada, y el punto de reunión ha sido el Manantial del Cisne, ya que su familia de su amada Diosa no lo acepta por ser de origen humilde y gitano.

Seiya: Saori, ya estoy contando los segundos para volver a verte, mi amor.

En eso llega su amigo inseparable junto a la hija del jefe de la aldea.

Shirou: Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sheena: Hola amor, ¿Me esperabas?

Seiya al escucharlos y verlos desmintió a Sheena, ya que el ha sido sincero con ella y le ha dicho que nunca la va amar.

Seiya: Discúlpame Sheena pero tú sabes que a la única mujer que amo es a mi Diosa, y a ti Shirou, esto no te interesa saber.

Shirou: Esta bien Seiya, haz lo que quieras, sabes que cuentas conmigo, si.

Seiya: Gracias.

En otra parte, Saori, estaba nerviosa, ya que se reencontrara con su amado gitano, e imaginándolo, hasta que la voz del chofer la interrumpe.

Chofer: Señorita, Kido, ya llegamos a la Hacienda.

Saori: Gracias, Tatsumi.

Su padre el señor Shun Kido, la recibe junto a su madre, June, y sus dos hermanas Hilda y Fleur Kido.

Shun Kido: Hija bienvenida a casa.

June Kido: Hija, que gusto verte.

Saori: Gracias padre, madre, hermanas, ya los extrañaba, ¿Cómo han estado?

June Kido: Hija, bien, y muy felices, hoy haremos una fiesta en tu honor, hija.

Saori: Madre solo quiero descansar, además no me gusta mucho las fiestas.

Shun Kido: Bueno, hija, es que ya todo está todo listo, solo faltaba la festejada, o sea tu, hija.

Saori con una tristeza y cara de decepción contesto: Está bien, solo quiero unos minutos para mí, ya que deseo ir al manantial del cisne. Así que con su permiso, padres.

Todos asentaron y Saori se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, y luego fue a las caballerizas en busca de su caballo "Pegaso", para luego ir al manantial. Al llegar al manantial no vio a nadie y con una tristeza se estaba disponiendo a retirarse en que una voz la detuvo.

Voz: Yo que tú, mi hermosa Diosa, princesa, no me iría sin recibir a cambio su bienvenida.

Saori voltea, y con una alegría dice: Seiya, mi amor, te he extrañado mucho.

Seiya: Y yo a ti mi princesa.

Saori: Solo tenemos poco tiempo, mi familia organizo una fiesta de bienvenida, Seiya.

Seiya: Amor, te amo, mi Saori.

Y se dieron un beso largo y amoroso. Así transcurrió el tiempo, y ya en la fiesta Saori fue presentada por su padre al hijo de su amigo Camus Solo.

Shun: Hija te quiero presentar a Julián Solo.

Julián: Mucho gusto señorita.

Saori: Igualmente caballero.

Shun: Saori hija, a partir de hoy estas comprometida con Julián Solo.

Saori: Padre quiero hablar contigo a solas, podemos ir al despacho.

Shun: Con permiso Julián estas en tu casa.

Julián: No hay problema.

En eso Saori y Shun van al despacho a hablar a solas.

Shun: ¿De qué quieres hablar Saori?

Saori: Padre, yo no quiero y tampoco deseo casarme con el joven Julián. Tu sabes que yo amo a… (En eso recibe una bofetada).

Shun: Ni lo menciones. A partir de hoy estarás encerrada en tu habitación, y óyeme bien, dentro de cuatro meses te casaras con Julián Solo.

 _Te quitaran el paso_

 _Me prohibirán nombrarte_

 _Me llevaran a otro lugar que_

 _Bajo siete llaves_

Saori escribía y enviaba cartas a Seiya por medio de su nana Marín, ya que ella sabia del amor que se profesaban, pero las cartas nunca llegaron a manos de Seiya, ya que Sheena interceptaba las cartas y las rompía.

 _Tus fotos y tus cartas romperán_

 _Pero nunca lo que yo siento por ti._

Y así transcurrió un mes, y solo faltaba tres meses para la boda y en eso Seiya en una noche logra entrar a la hacienda y va a la habitación de Saori.

Seiya: Saori, mi amor.

Saori: Seiya ¿Qué haces, aquí? Amor

Seiya: Me entere que te vas a casar con el idiota de Julián Solo, y no lo permitiré.

Saori: Me están obligando a casarme.

Seiya: Te amo.

Saori: _Corazón gitano, nunca olvidare._

Seiya: _Corazón gitano, siempre te querré._

Saori: S _igues estando en mi vida, día tras día._ Por favor Seiya mi amor, quédate a dormir conmigo hasta al amanecer.

Seiya: Mi hermosa Diosa, te amo.

Saori: _Corazón gitano, todo sabe a ti._

Seiya: _Corazón gitano, contigo yo aprendí._

Saori: _Hazme subirme a la luna, sin miedo a la locura._

Contenido Lemon.

Seiya: Saori, mi amor, quiero hacerte mía.

Saori: Soy tuya, completamente, mi cuerpo y mi alma, te pertenecen mi amor, mi gitano.

Seiya besa los labios de Saori, y poco a poco empieza a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos van quitando su ropa a Saori, hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior, y la contempla con sus ojos llenos de amor y le dice:

Seiya: Eres hermosa.

En ese momento Seiya vuelve a besarla pero le quita el bra, y empieza a chupar y lamer sus pechos a Saori, mientras ella gemía y nombraba el nombre de su amado.

Saori: Seiya, amor

Y después la cargo y la acostó en la cama quito Seiya sus braguitas a Saori, y gimió su nombre de nuevo.

Saori: ¡Oh! Seiya

Seiya se quito su ropa, y le dijo en su oído a Saori.

Seiya: Saori mi hermosa princesa, mi amor, te voy a penetrar y tratare de no lastimarte, te amo.

Y así empezó a penetrarla poco a poco, mientras que a Saori le empezó a salir un par de lagrimas que inmediatamente Seiya le empezó a besar, mientras la penetraba Seiya le decía lo mucho que la ama, y hasta que los dos amantes gritaron ambos sus nombres ya que llegaron ambos al orgasmo.

Seiya: Saori

Saori: Seiya

Y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Fin de Lemon.

A la mañana siguiente June y Shun fueron al cuarto de Saori y se espantaron al ver a su hija en brazos del gitano.

Shun de forma muy molesta: Saori, me puedes explicar que haces durmiendo con este tipejo.

Saori asustada: Padre, yo lo amo y por eso yo… en eso recibe una bofetada de parte de su madre.

June: Eres una mala hija, Tatsumi, Marín vengan acá inmediatamente al cuarto de Saori.

Tatsumi: enseguida voy mi señora

Marín: Si voy señora

June: Tatsumi atrapa a este joven para que después lo llevemos a la cárcel, y en cuanto a ti Marín, tu vas a estar apegada a Saori, hasta el día de la boda y;

(En ese momento Saori grita).

Saori: Noo, Seiya amor escapa.

Seiya: Saori te amo.

Y logra escapar de las manos de Tatsumi.

Shun: La boda se adelantara ahora solo queda dos meses. Y es mi última palabra, voy a hablar a Camus Solo.

Saori llorando le dijo a su padre: Te odio padre, y de una vez a ti madre, los odio.

June: Marín ya sabes que hacer.

Marín: Si señora.

Mientras tanto Seiya llego al campamento y al entrar a su pequeña choza, para saludar a su madre, Esmeralda, escucho una plática.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué deseas Iki?

Iki: Tú sabes lo que deseo, he regresado por ti, mi madre ha muerto, y ahora ya soy libre para amarte, mi dulce princesa.

Esmeralda: Iki, ya es demasiado tarde, además nunca te dije, que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo.

Iki: ¿Qué?, Esmeralda

Esmeralda: Si, nuestro hijo, se llama Seiya.

Iki: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Esmeralda: Yo me entere después de que te fuiste, además tu me enviaste una carta de despedida, en el cual escribiste que te ibas a casar con Pandora Lee, hija de la realeza China, y...

Iki la interrumpe: Eso no es cierto, fui a China para romper mi compromiso con ella, de hecho mi madre me exigió casarme con ella, pero al final Pandora murió. Y yo me refugie en China, mi madre me mostro una foto tuya con otro gitano, Jabu, y yo me encerré en mi propio dolor.

Esmeralda: Jabu solo era un amigo que estaba enfermo y murió.

Iki: Ahora entiendo todo, nos separaron, yo aún te amo.

Seiya: Madre

Esmeralda: Seiya hijo, yo, perdóname

Seiya: Yo, (en eso sale corriendo y fue al único lugar, su refugio, el lago cisne, y ahí lo arrestaron por ordenes de Shun Kido)

Y así paso dos semanas después del incidente y ahora Saori muy triste mira al cielo y en eso ve pasar una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo.

Saori: Por favor, que Seiya se encuentre bien ( _Un código secreto lleva tu amor y el mío, levantara a un lugar entre los dos y seguiré contigo),_ e instintivamente coloco sus manos hacia su vientre.

Mientras tanto Seiya en la cárcel.

Seiya: ( _Me encerrara al ultimo rincón y escribiré tu nombre en la pared) T_ e extraño Saori.

Policía: Hey tú, gitano.

Seiya: Si, oficial.

Policía: Tienes suerte, muchacho, ya estás libre.

Seiya: Gracias, oficial. En eso se levanta y camina hacia su libertad, y se encuentra con su madre y su padre.

Iki: Vamos muchacho, necesitamos hablar.

Seiya: Si, y gracias.

Y así se fueron hasta que llegaron a la mansión en donde esta el escudo de la familia con el emblema del Fénix.

Iki: Seiya, tu eres mi heredero de mi fortuna, tus orígenes son de la familia Kinomoto, miembros de la realeza Japonesa, tu madre y yo nos amábamos y nos separaron, ya que mi madre no la aceptaba por ser gitana, pero a mi nunca me intereso sus orígenes de tu madre.

Seiya: Señor sabe algo, a mi no me interesa su fortuna, o posición o de donde son mis verdaderos orígenes, yo… en eso es interrumpido por Iki.

Iki: Lo sé, muchacho, quiero ayudarte, a que seas feliz, tu madre me conto sobre tu amor por la hija de la familia Kido, y te confesare algo, la familia Kido tiene una deuda muy grande conmigo y no solo ellos también la familia Solo.

Seiya con la cara sorprendida: Es cierto.

Iki: Así es muchacho, entre ellos quieren su fortuna para ayudarse a pagar las deudas conmigo. Te propongo algo, para la siguiente reunión que me invite, iremos los tres y libero el destino de tu novia, y te nombrare mi fortuna ante la sociedad, a cambio de que seas muy feliz, hijo. Yo no quiero que vivas y sufras la historia de tu madre y la mía, a pesar de todo este tiempo, aún amo a tu madre.

Esmeralda: Iki

Iki: Pero bueno, ya basta de charla, vengan les muestro sus respectivas habitaciones y (en eso aparece el mayordomo y gran amigo de Iki).

Dohko: Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero acaba de llegar una invitación de la hacienda el santuario de Athena, para el compromiso de la señorita Saori, y el joven Julián.

Seiya: Quiero ir a esa reunión.

Iki: Para cuándo es la reunión.

Dohko: Para el próximo sábado.

Iki: Bueno, gracias y a primera hora quiero que te comuniques con mi abogado, con Shaka, ya que requiero hacer ajustes a toda mi documentación y ahora puedes retirarte ya amigo, a descansar.

Dohko: Gracias Iki, y a primera hora lo citaré en la hacienda. Buenas noches.

Seiya: Quiero verla.

Iki: Entonces iremos, y así me dará el tiempo justo para arreglar las cosas en su lugar.

Seiya: Si me disculpa ya quiero irme a descansar señor, con permiso.

Iki: Llámame Iki, no te obligare a que me digas padre, por que se que aún es reciente esta revelación, y no te he dado el tiempo suficiente para convivir, está bien, Seiya.

Seiya: Está bien, Iki.

Esa misma noche Saori, logro escapar de la hacienda y fue directo al lago del Cisne, para recordar a Seiya.

Saori: Seiya, mi amor, te extraño, y aun mas te necesito a mi lado, al igual que también te necesita nuestro….

En eso es interrumpida

Seiya: Saori, Yo también te necesito.

Saori con lagrimas fue abrazarlo y le dice: Seiya mi amor ¿Cómo lograste salir?

Seiya: Luego te explico amor, pero antes, quiero saber, quien mas me necesita mi hermosa princesa.

Saori agarra su mano de Seiya y lo lleva hacia su vientre mientras le dice: Seiya amor te necesita nuestro hijo, estoy embarazada.

Seiya con lagrimas en los ojos expreso: Mi amor, vamos a se padres, es una noticia muy hermosa, ahora más que nunca luchare por ti, mi amor.

Saori: Escapémonos corazón, el sábado,

(En eso es interrumpida)

Seiya: no te preocupes el sábado te vas a liberar del compromiso que tiene tu familia con el joven Julián Solo. Te amo, mi princesa.

Saori: Confió en ti mi amor, te amo, debo regresar a la hacienda.

Seiya: El sábado los veré, porque ya amo a mi pedacito de cielo, te amo.

Al siguiente día, Iki estaba dando instrucciones a su abogado Shaka.

Iki: Amigo Shaka, quiero que me registres a Seiya como mi hijo, y de paso todo lo que tengo a nombre de Esmeralda y Seiya en partes iguales a excepción de la hacienda Fénix, esa será para Esmeralda.

Shaka: Está bien viejo amigo, solo requiero de las firmas de ambos, en cuanto termino la documentación, y que hago con los pagares de Shun Kido y Camus Solo.

Iki: Quiero una copia de ambos pagares, los voy a utilizar el sábado.

Shaka: Me lo imagine, así que previne, y aquí están las copias de ambos pagares.

Iki: Eres muy astuto, amigo.

Shaka: Iki, amigo ya es hora de que seas feliz, bueno ya me retiro, y suerte.

Iki: gracias, amigo.

Shaka se retira del despacho, y Seiya encara a su padre.

Seiya: Iki, en verdad yo no…. es interrumpido por Iki.

Iki: Lo se muchacho, no te preocupes, solo pienso a futuro, ven vamos a desayunar.

Seiya: Si, Iki.

Y así paso el tiempo, hasta que llego el gran día.

Iki: Seiya, hijo, ya estas listo.

Seiya: Si padre

Iki con su expresión de asombro contesto: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Seiya: Espero que no se moleste por haberle dicho padre, ya que en esta semana le he estado tomando cariño y respeto y…

En eso es interrumpido.

Iki: Gracias hijo, ahora ve a decirle a tu madre que ya nos vamos a liberar el destino.

Seiya: Gracias padre, y si ahora la iré a buscar.

En ese momento va hacia la habitación del cuarto de su madre.

Seiya: Madre ya estas lista, pero mama ¡que hermosa, te ves!

Esmeralda: Gracias, hijo, pero tú también te ves muy guapo.

Seiya: Nos está, esperando mi padre.

Esmeralda: Hijo que alegría me das, de estar aceptando a Iki, y en verdad espero que seas muy feliz a lado de tu novia.

Seiya: Y ahora con un nieto mama

Esmeralda con expresión de asombro: ¿Cómo?

Seiya: Así es mama, voy hacer papá, tú y mi padre serán abuelos.

Iki entrando a la habitación: Es una noticia muy hermosa, hijo, pero ya debemos irnos, mi hermosa familia.

Mientras tanto en la familia Kido.

Fleur entra en la habitación de su hermana Saori: Saori, quiero confesarte algo.

Saori: Dime, ¿Qué pasa, hermanita?

Fleur: Estoy enamorada del nuevo capataz de la hacienda, su nombre es Hyoga.

Saori: Hermanita, que feliz estoy, lucha por tu felicidad, por el, no permitas que te quiten tu felicidad. En eso es interrumpida.

June: Las espero a ambos abajo, ya han llegado los invitados y sobre todo tu futuro esposo, Saori.

Saori: Está bien mama, vamos Fleur.

June: En cuanto a ti Fleur, olvida al capataz de la Hacienda, porque después de la boda de tu hermana Saori, tú eres la siguiente en casarte, ya que tu prometido es Haged, uno de los herederos de la Familia de Asgard.

Fleur: No, madre.

Ya en la fiesta Iki apareció con su familia.

Iki: Buenas noches, querido amigo Shun quiero presentarte a mi familia, mi esposa Esmeralda, y mi hijo Seiya.

Shun: ¡Que! el gitano.

Iki: Corrección, mi estimado amigo, mi hijo y mi heredero de todo lo que poseo, eso incluyendo las deudas por cobrar. Así que quiero que me pagues lo que te he prestado.

En ese momento la familia Solo se acerca.

Camus: ¿Qué acabas de decir, Iki?

Shun: Vamos al despacho.

Camus: No, por que no me dijiste que estas endeudado Shun.

Iki: Y tú de que hablas, Camus, Shun y tu, están en la misma situación, y con el mismo acreedor. Que risa me das, viejo amigo.

Shun: Eres un mentiroso, Camus.

En eso aparece Saori.

Saori: Seiya, mi amor, que alegría que estas aquí.

Seiya: Saori, ven te quiero presentar a mis padres, mi madre Esmeralda, y hasta hace poco me entere de su existencia, a mi padre, Iki.

Shun: Vamos al despacho.

Camus: En vista de lo que ha ocurrido, no quiero ningún tipo de compromiso con tu familia, así que buenas noches, me retiro.

Una vez dentro del despacho:

Saori: Disculpe señora, es un placer conocer a la madre del hombre que amo.

Esmeralda: Dime, Esmeralda, hija, ya que eres parte de esta humilde y sencilla familia.

Iki: Así es, es un placer conocer a la bella dama que mi hijo suspira, y darle las gracias por amar a Seiya, sin importar sus orígenes.

Shun: Saori, te prohíbo verlo y…

Saori: Tú ya no me prohíbes nada, además estoy esperando un hijo de Seiya, así que si quiero ser feliz, me voy a vivir con el, claro si esta de acuerdo los padres de Seiya.

Iki: Eres bienvenida hija, mi casa es tu casa ahora en adelante.

Saori: Gracias, además para mi es un honor pertenecer a su familia y ser la novia de Seiya, y sinceramente a mi no me interesa el dinero.

Shun: Saori, entonces largarte de esta casa, solo tienes 15 minutos para empacar tus cosas, y olvídate que tienes a tus padres, ya que para mi, a partir de hoy tu estas muerta.

Fleur: Entonces seremos dos hijas que entierras padre, ya que hoy decidí irme con el hombre que amo, a Hyoga.

Shun: ¡Qué! Al capataz, entonces largarse todos.

Mientras las hermanas iban por sus maletas, la nana Marin, fue hablar con Saori.

Marin: Mi pequeña, se feliz, y haces lo correcto.

Saori: Nana, ven con nosotras, ya que mi madre te hará la vida de cuadritos, así que tú vendrás conmigo.

Marin: Está bien pequeña, de hecho me anticipe y ya tengo mis cosas listas.

Y así se fueron Saori, Fleur, Hyoga y Marin a la mansión Fénix.

Hyoga: Gracias, señor, por permitirme estar aquí, y de darme trabajo, aunque no me conoce bien, señor.

Iki: Eres un buen muchacho, además merecen ser felices todos.

Fleur: Gracias, ojalá así fueran mis padres. Y todos se fueron a descansar.

Y así pasó el tiempo, y Saori ya estaba a punto de aliviarse, Seiya, sus padres, Fleur, Hyoga y Marin están en la espera de la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Seiya: ¿Porque se tarda tanto?

Esmeralda: Es normal hijo, es madre primeriza.

Iki: A mi me hubiera encantado estar así, con el nacimiento de Seiya.

Esmeralda: Iki, yo…. En eso es interrumpida por la voz del doctor.

Doctor Aiora: Seiya, ya puedes pasar, a verla.

Seiya: ¿Qué fue?

Doctor Aiora: Pues son dos, una niña y un niño.

Seiya: Soy padre de gemelos.

Doctor Aiora: Así es muchacho, entren todos.

Todos felicitaron a Seiya, y entraron a ver a Saori.

Seiya: Mi amor, soy muy feliz; gracias por esta bendición.

Marín: Aquí están sus bebes, voy acompañar al doctor Aiora.

Saori: Seiya, aquí están.

Iki: Y, ya tienen nombres los bebes.

Seiya: Koga

Saori: Ariana

Esmeralda: Bueno pues vamos a dejar a los muchachos, a descansar, te dejamos hijo y; en eso es interrumpida.

Seiya: Mamá ya le distes la buena noticia a mi papa.

Saori: Y Fleur ya se lo comentaste a Hyoga

Iki y Hyoga: ¿Cuál?

Esmeralda: Vamos a tener un bebe, Iki

Iki: Que felicidad, te amo, mi hermosa, princesa de fuego.

Fleur: Hyoga yo también estoy embarazada.

Hyoga: Mi vida te amo.

Seiya y Saori, ahora juntos a sus hijos y su familia, vivieron felices para siempre.

Epílogo

Han pasado 10 años después de lo que pasó a Seiya y Saori, al año de tener a los gemelos, se casaron, al igual que sus padres de Seiya y la hermana de Saori.

Esmeralda tuvo una hermosa niña y le pusieron de nombre Andrómeda.

Fleur en cambio tuvo un varón y de nombre le pusieron Apolo pero con el apodo de Kiki.

Marin y el doctor Aiora, decidieron casarse después de dos años de noviazgo, y tiene una hermosa niña y su nombre es Seika.

En cambio en la familia Kido.

Shun y June viven de la caridad de su flamante Yerno, Thor, ya que lograron casar a Hilda con la familia de Odín, pero la vida se lo ha cobrado, a Hilda la maltrata mucho, y aparte la engaña con Osiris una mujer de cantina, a la que le apodan la sirena.

En la aldea gitana.

Sheena, por despecho, se caso con Milo el escorpión, mientras que Shirou y Shunrei tuvieron dos hijos, una niña que de nombre le pusieron Afrodita y un varón de nombre le pusieron Zeus.

Mientras en la alcoba viendo el atardecer Seiya y Saori junto a sus hijos lo contemplan viviendo felices gracias a su amor y corazón gitano.

 _Corazón gitano, nunca olvidare_

 _Corazón gitano, por siempre te querré_

 _Sigue estando en mi vida, día tras día._

Fin.


End file.
